Angels & Demons
by Demon Knight Revelation 17
Summary: Two new teens come to town, with great power. I suck at summarizes. Read and Review OCxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Two young men standing on top of fifty-one story tall building looking at the clear blue sky, around 90 degrees. They had different but somewhat same abilities; their ancestors signed a contract with the God and Devil becoming an angel and a demon. They both are 15, Caucasian, and have juvenile delinquent looks, and tribal tattoos.

The first one we have is the demon, he was about 5'10", short spiky brown hair, bluish-gray eyes; a warrior tribe symbol on covering his right shoulder. He was wearing black sleeveless hoodie, black pants with silver chains, and black Men's Demonia brand Riot-20 buckle boots. He had pierced ears two helix piercings on both ears and one Alchemy Gothic Pentanoir Stud on both lobes of his ears. And a lunar duo crest moon tribal necklace that means sharp instincts; his father bead bracelet that meant courage. Name Lucifer Judas Armstrong. People call him Luke for short.

The Angel was 5'9", black short curly hair, brown eyes, and warrior symbol tattoo on his left shoulder. He was wearing white sleeveless hoodie attached and white pants with silver chains attached, white boots. A Jewel encrusted cross, rings, and silver stud earrings. Name Gabriel Michael Griffin.

"Huh, Japan nothing but taking in the sights." Gabriel sighed, as Lucifer just rolled his eyes.

"Why did you bring me up here?" Lucifer complained.

"To help those girls out." he pointed to where they could see three girls to be at the age of 14, fighting a giant robot.

"Seems like there doing fine."

"Come on, that robot giving off an extreme amount of dark aura."

"So?"

"So, you're the one that giving off your aura to the ones that don't have enough."

"Fine." Luke felt defeated, he turned on half of his powers as his eyes turned blood-red. He flipped his hood over his head that shadowed most of his face. Gabriel smiled for victory as his eyes turned yellow, flipping his hood over his head as well.

"Knew you would see it my way."

"Can't really argue." Luke leaped off the building into the sky, Gabriel followed along.

Blossom was tossed into the side of the building causing a crater in the cement. Bubbles appeared next to her comrade, her forehead was bleeding and was flowing down on her left side of her face.

"Blossom are you okay?" Bubbles had a honeyed voice, Blossom was panting hard almost out of breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she lied as she felt a sharp pain in her side as a two ribs cracked on the impact. Buttercup was flung towards her friends but caught herself in her flight pattern.

"Damn, how can we not beat him?" Buttercup got angry clenching the handle of her giant mallet.

"Don't know, seems like he got more power today." Blossom said gagged at her own words as the pain in her side increased as she tried to move. The top of the robot opened up with a laugh that was never mistaken to be Mojo.

"You silly girls don't have a chance, as I seem to have complete power. This is the end of Powerpuff Girls Z." he said manically, as he closed the top, and the arm switched out to a giant drill. Mojo thrusted the drill towards them, they readied for impact but to surprise as it did not hit them. They looked forward to find a man in a black hoodie levitating there with the drill caught in his hand and was tearing his skin apart.

"Are you ladies alright?" a pleasant gentleman voice said from the side, as they looked to see the man in the white hoodie said descending towards their level.

"I don't know, Blossom seems to be injured. And where getting exhausted to the point we might lose this fight." Kaoru said with very little breath.

"Let me take a look." he went closer towards her, using x-ray vision and examined her rib cage and skull. "You have a fractured ribs and a large cut on your head that might need stitches." he said.

"What?" Blossom freaked out.

"But don't worry Lucifer can heal you right up." he gave a gentle smile. "Right?"

Luke just ignored him as he heard his words, he pushed the drill from his hand sending the robot to slam into a building. He held out his hand that was oozing out blood and a straight-edged katana with a sharp metal blade with a dragon encrusted next to the hilt four feet in length. A quick dash towards the arms as a single slice from the katana, the metallic arm fell as he did to the other side as well making the robot completely useless. He hopped up to the glass container on the robot, letting his feet rest on the edge, he swung his blade that cut into the crevices of the container and real metal. Causing it to open to see a monkey wearing a weird-looking hat and robe, he was freaking out as he could see the red eyes of the assailant bend down. Luke laughed on what he was seeing as the dark aura was surrounding the primate, Luke rolled his eyes noticing a red button that said, _in case of emergency. _He gave a sly smile, Mojo knew what he saw and shook his head in a pleading way. Luke pressed the red button that shot off the containment tube with Mojo inside into the sky. He turned his head to see three shocked expressions, he floated back down towards Blossom who seemed to be stuck.

"What you can't get out?"

"No, I can't." she sounded irritated on his question, he got closer examining her more thoroughly to see a metal bar that was in her side and it seemed to be bent.

"You landed on iron bar that is lodged in your side, bad news its bent."

"So what does that mean? Am I stuck for life?!" She yelled.

"No, I have to pull you off."

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Yeah." he was being honest as it could do more damage to her, he placed her arms around his neck. His arms placed on her upper back and beneath the bar; he could feel her shaking of the terror she was about to feel. "Ready?" she buried her face in his shoulder and smelt axe cologne and shook to say she was ready. "Okay. On the count of three... Three." without hesitation he ripped her off the bent bar, she screamed in agonizing pain. She was trembling in his arms, he flew her on the rooftop as the rest followed. Placing her down on her feet but still held on as blood was flowing out like a river from the injury. "Remove the jacket." he said.

"What, why?"

"To heal your wounds." he voice went from worried too strict in a second. She carefully removed her blood covered jacket and tossed it on the ground.

"Hey! You better know what you're doing." Buttercup threatened as she saw his intense dark aura on him. Luke payed no intention to her as his left hand went to the large gash in her side. A blue light appeared from his hand to her wound as it held, he moved his hand to her ribs and held them as well with the cut on her head. She let go of him as she felt little pain on the healing, as she moved around feeling no sharp or agonizing pain anywhere in her body.

"Thank you." she bowed her head.

"Don't mention it." he held up his hand, he started to levitate off the ground before someone took hold of his hand. He glanced down to see Blossom holding onto his hand that was still torn up.

"You're still hurt though." she said softly.

"I'm fine." pulling his hand out of hers, and flew off.

"Don't worry he's just stubborn." Gabriel said before he followed.

Blossom picked up her jacket before a ringing from her belt communicator came on. She answered to see Professor Utonium on-screen.

"Girls, we just detected an immense surge of dark aura in your area."

"Yeah, we know; and he doesn't seem to be evil just a little distant." Blossom said

"Girls when you get another chance, bring him back to the lab for further studying."

"Okay Professor." they said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Momoko awoke yawning complaining on going to school today, she lazily crept out of bed. Putting on a black polo shirt with pink hearts in a straight line across her body, and a jean frilly skirt, striped black and pink socks that went to her knees, and pink shoes. She exited her house to be greeted by her also tired friends. Miyako was wearing she has a sky blue tank-top with a white heart in the middle of her shirt with a royal blue skirt and royal blue sneakers. Kaoru was wearing she wears a light green shirt. She wears black with a chain hanging out off her black jean pocket and green sneakers.

They walked to school as they entered the school hallways they noticed two new students that where american and attractive. The boy with black hair saw them and waved towards them with a smile on his face, as the other one just looked over for a quick second. Momoko fluttered over to them, with her hands behind her back getting close to them.

"Hi, my names Momoko and you two must be new here."

"Nice to meet you my name is Gabe and this sourpouse over here is Luke."

"Nice to meet you both, so what class do you have."

" ." Luke spoke, Momoko noticed the tone and it seemed familiar to her but couldn't place her finger on it.

"Wow, we have the same class together!"

"Yeah, meet you in the classroom."

"You can't go in yet, you have to wait till you're introduced."

"Seriously?"

She shook her head, Luke sighed as he leaned against the third story window. She waved over to her friends to come and join them. They strolled forward.

"So new in town." Kaoru had her hand on her hips.

"Yeah, we almost got lost coming to school." Gabe laughed.

"What's wrong with your friend?" Miyako was curious.

"New place, just nervous."

"Wouldn't call it nervous." Luke said with a low voice. "Don't like new places."

"We travel a lot." Gabriel said.

"Are you two brothers."

"No, are families know each other; are families are in the military so this is the last time I believe that we're moving." the bell rung.

"Ah, time for class see you in there." Miyako said as she ran off to class with her friends, Luke watched them as they entered the door.

"I saw you."

"Saw me what?" He still stared in the direction where the girls went.

"You were looking at the angels." Gabe said.

"Please." He rolled his eyes; he strolled into the classroom with Gabe travelling behind him.

"Ah," the female teacher with short black hair that had swoop on the back and gray eyes, who was sometimes clueless. "We have to new transfer students from America. First we have Gabriel Griffin." She gestured her hand towards him.

"Hey." He held up his hand and smiled.

"Ah, you sit in the second empty seat next to the other." Gabe shook his head and headed down the aisle sitting in the seat feeling eyes of some girls who were drooling.

"Than, we have Luc-"

"Luke." He interrupted with a stern voice as if he was in the military.

"Luke Armstrong, you sit right next Gabriel and Kaoru."

"Got it." He went down the row to his seat, he couldn't shake the thought all around him was Angels. He put his palm against his cheek, feeling murderous auras mostly from the tough jocks. He closed his eyes and not before long he fell directly asleep. A student that was tall and really muscular, he had a strong jaw with a buzz blonde hair and hazel eyes, he had a snake sleeve tattoo on his arm and scar over his left eye. He ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook, when the teacher was facing the board. He tossed the bunched up two rows up, hitting his nose. He grumbled as he laid his arms down than his head back down, the jock threw another wedged up paper at him again but he didn't even budge again he threw. Luke this time caught and tossed it in a miss direction and , she bent down picking it up uncrumpling the sheet and it had a name on top of it.

"Mr. Jun Aoki, two hours of detention after school."

"What?" He got defensive slamming his fist on the desk, glaring back to the still asleep fifteen year-old. Jun was filling to jump out of his seat and beat the living shit out him. Jun faced forwarded clutching his fist tight and he instantly imagined him kicking Luke's ass.

The bell rung for next period, Luke stayed where he was asleep. Jun got up out of his seat and abruptly knocked Luke out of his chair, Luke squinted his eyes open to the large man standing at his desk.

"You think your such hot shit, to blame me for something." Jun accused him. Luke stood slouching his left side, he rolled his eyes.

"If I recall you were the on throwing the papers, and your fault that you had your name on it. So I can't possibly see how its my fault."

Jun had an urge to punch him out, he grasped the collar of his shirt he twist his fist lifting him 12 inches off the ground. He held out his arm which laid a fist, he was about to strike. When he sniffed in the air and it smelt like smoke, he looked down seeing his pant leg was on fire. He immediately released Luke from his grasp, he ran to the bathroom putting the fire out with hand fulls of water. Luke smiled turning his head to Gabe who looked a bit disappointed in him. Luke mumbled, rolling his eyes sitting back down in his seat, tapping his fingers in the desk. Gabe leaned over to Luke.

"Really setting his pant leg on fire?" He whispered to him

"I didn't do it I thought you did."

"Don't act stupid. That was extremely reckless behavior."

"Okay, fine so I set a little flare on his pant leg. He didn't get hurt."

"That is not the point."

"Yeah, yeah I got it." he leaned back in his chair, sighing.

"Don't do that again."

"What are you my sister?"

"No."

"Then don't treat me as a child."

"Than stop acting like one."

Gabe returned to normal position in his chair, Luke broke his pencil in two, but he really wanted to put on fire. But couldn't risk getting discovered. The girls glanced at them both, wondering what they were talking about. Momoko poked Luke's back, he turned his head seeing her.

"What were you two talking about?" she was curious.

"Guy stuff."

"That's old, come on tell me."

"Jeez, you are nosey aren't you?"

"Was it about the whole thing with Jun, just ignore him and he won't bother you."

"If he does, I can kick his ass." Luke sounded serious, but Momoko couldn't believe how confident he was to fight Jun. Jun was strong and was street fighter most times. "I could do it with both my hands behind my back." He said to himself but Momoko heard him, she puzzled by the man sitting in front of her as he turned back facing the front.

Lunch came around the corner, Luke stood up stretching his back.

"Do you guys want eat with us?" Miyako asked, them her face blistered as she couldn't stare at Luke.

"Sure, where do you want to eat?"

"Ohm, the cafeteria." Miyako said.

"Oh, thought you meant somewhere off this hell hole." Luke joked, "But we could sneak out too." Luke deviously smirked at her.

They were out by the fountain, Luke looked east, Gabe west and the girls north and south. Kaoru saw as the coast was clear and signaled them, as they rushed out of the school. They were five blocks down from the school when the girls got a troublesome feeling in her stomach.

"We should probably go back, we'll get in big trouble." Momoko feeling a bit guilty.

"Live on the wild side today." Luke said. "Girls haven't you ever played hooky before?"

"No." they lied, Gabe and Luke knew they were.

"Come on, I know this ramen shop we can go to." Luke said as they continued to walk down the streets to a place that looked like five stars outside and inside. A waitress came up wearing a long chinese red dress with a slit down her thigh with the lining of gold. Luke was a bit lovestruck as he saw her luscious curves and mouthwatering breast and plump breast, her long pink hair tied up in a ponytail. She showed them to their table which was right by the window watching people stroll by the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Momoko kept staring at Luke who couldn't help but flirt with the waitress who seemed in her twenties. The waitress laughed touching his shoulder, she left to attend the other costumers who arrived. Luke watched as she strolled away, Gabe elbowed him in the arm.

"Ow." he looked over to see the girls who looked steamed at him. "What, I'm a guy. I love flirting." he was a man of sin.

"Doesn't mean you have to flirt with every girl in sight." Kaoru said sounding of jealousy.

"Oooh." Luke jokingly said with a smile on his face seeing his girl school mates face and his smile vanished. The waitress came back with drinks putting them on the table, Luke got a dr. pepper, Gabriel got a plain water, Miyako had a mango peach iced tea, Momoko had a passion fruit ice tea, Kaoru had the pomegranate blueberry iced tea. Luke glared at Momoko who he healed as he was astonished that she moving perfectly fine after her injury.

"What?" Momoko said noticing his starring.

"Nothing, just wonderin how you are liking your tea?"

"It's delicious." she simply put, feeling a bit embarrassed, but she couldn't lie. He had sex appeal that ranked over 10, his short unkempt hair, and his piercing gray blue eyes that stung at her as needles injecting her with something and she liked it. "I mean its good, but it be better with lots of sweets."

"You mean like cake, cookies, ice cream and all that sweetness." He took his menu looking at the deserts, showing her the pictures of molten chocolate cake, a cookie with vanilla ice cream on top, banana split, and etc. Momoko's mouth drooled craving the sweets on the pictures. "Order whatever you want, my treat." He smiled.

"Realy!?" Momoko was puzzled and excited.

"We can't except that." Miyako said innocently

"Yes, you can." He reassured her. "I insist." He gave them a noble smile and a small twinge of his eyebrow. Every movement with his face and the sound of his voice, the girls swooned on his thin sculptured lips.

"Well then I guess you don't mind me ordering the wing platter." Kaoru slammed her menu down, it was the most expensive thing on the menu. She tried to break his attractive smile that was irritating her.

"Make it two then." He said in a challenging way to her.

"The spiciest sauce they have." Kaoru crossed her arms with a smirk on her face, but Luke still had the smile on his face. "What are smiling at!" She yelled to him.

"Listen, I think that sauce would be too spicy for you."

"Want to bet?"

"Sure?"

"Kay, I bet if its too spicy for you... Have to come to school in your boxers."

"How did you know I wear boxers." He whistled, biting his inner cheek. "Damn how can I beat that. Oh, I know. If I win, you come to school with no underwear on and you have to wear girl clothes."

"Perv." Momoko said.

"Atleast I'm giving her clothes or I could say come to school butt ass naked."

"No, clothes would be better than that."

"Do we have a deal." He held out his hand, she looked at his hand questioning herself if she was actually going to accept it.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Gabriel warned.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kaoru said.

"He could light his whole mouth on fire and wouldn't feel the burn." Knowing from experience, from seeing Luke do that when they were in middle school. She glared at Luke for a moment, thinking she could take him.

"Deal." She took his hand in hers and they shook on it.

"Little girl made with a devil."

"Little girl... Oh, you are so on." Kaoru was determined when they ordered and got their platter in front of them. Kaoru ate extremely fast so she could swallow the food better, but it didn't help when her mouth went numb but could feel the burn. She glanced at Luke who was almost down to the bottom and his mouth covered in hot sauce. Her face was red and sweaty from the heat.

"What's the matter Kaoru, your face seems a bit red. Are you feeling the heat?" She wouldn't speak as she continued to wolf down the spicy chicken down her throat. She groaned a bit, feeling the need to grab water and pour it down her throat. Luke was finished she couldn't believe it, Gabriel was telling the truth if he put fire in his mouth. Luke chuckled her a did a quick glance at Gabriel who gave him a serious eyes, Luke groaned rolling his eyes. "Kaoru I'll make you another deal, if you finish it I lose and I will do as you said. But if you don't, you still have to do it."

Kaoru eyed her plate and she only had three left, she finished the two as she was bringing the last one up to her mouth her stomach grumbled. Her stomach felt as it was going to pop in fiery explosion, she kept saying to herself. Just one more, she thought but she couldn't take it as it fell back to the plate. She took Luke's water and hers and poured it down her throat cooling off the spiciness.

"Ah, man I had a chance and I blew it." Kaoru complained rattling with her hair, before she caught the sight of a drink being poured on top of Luke's head. Luke licked his lips tasting citrus beer, the guy came over giving them a better view of the man and it was a tall man in his late thirties wearing clothes as if he was in biker gang.

"Oops, sorry it was an accident." He leaned over to Luke.

"I'm just going to say it was since you smell like a bar." He went to grab his drink.

"Oops." He sarcastically said as the full bottle of beer poured out of his hand down onto Luke's shirt. Luke's eye twitched as the glass in his hand shattered, his hand cut by shards of glass caught in his hand. "Man, I guess that was an accident too." His eyes turned attention to the girls. "How you fine ladies doin?" He leaned on the table with one arm being unstable, but when he got no answer his facial expression turned to displeased. "Whatever, ya'll just a bunch of whores anyway." He walked past Luke, but Luke took hold of the sleeve of the man's jacket and stood up and they were perfect eye level. "Let go of me."

"Apologize."

"Sorry whatever your name is." He said making weird hand movements.

"Not me, them." The girls were shocked a bit that he was putting his life at line for people he just met that day.

"Right... Like I'm going to apologize."

Luke gripped his hand tighter around this man's forearm, the man pulled out his silhouette switchblade out of his back pocket. Luke noticed the blade in the window and front kicked him in the abdomen pushing him 3 feet. The man thrusted forward with the blade in his hand, Luke turned as the blade slid behind his back; he took his wrist again, holding his head where he was looking straight into his eyes. Luke started to grip his hand tighter around the man's knife, the man wouldn't drop his blade.

"Drop it."

"Fuck you!"

"Wrong answer." Luke twisted his hand counter clockwise, dislocating the man's wrist; he dropped the blade to the floor. Luke put his wrist back in place and pushed him to the side, picking up the silhouette blade in his hand. Pointing it at him, giving a slick smirk on his face looking at the blade; the blade went back into it sheath. "This is a dangerous toy. You shouldn't have, so I'll keep onto it."

"Yeah, whatever man."

"Now, I want you to apologize to the three." The man had a worried and frightened expression, he looked at the girls then back the man who he just attacked. "I could always dislocate your arm, if you dont want to."

"No! I apologize, I am very sorry!" The man ran outside, Luke looked back at the handle of the blade seeing an insignia that belonged to demon hunters; he turned to Gabriel where the three where just looking at him. Luke still gazing at the insignia at the symbol than his eyes wandered to Gabriel; he quickly put the knife in his pocket, putting money on the table.

"Lets go." Luke headed towards the door, Gabriel followed behind stopping him at the door.

"What is it?" Gabriel asked him, Luke glared inside the window seeing the girls who didn't move, just staring at them. Luke took out the silhouette blade from his pocket, showing him the insignia.

"Demon hunters?"

"Yeah." he put it back in his pocket.

"Their in this town?"

"There everywhere, kind of like angel hunters."

"Well how did the guy know you were a demon?"

"Don't know maybe he has the ability to see the auras of demons and angels. I'm going to ask him." Luke was about to turn but Gabriel turned him back facing him.

"Wow, now, don't do anything stupid."

"I won't, take the girls back to school; I'll be back." Luke walked off the same direction where the guy took off. Gabriel walked back in grabbing his stuff.

"Calm on." he said, motioning his head towards the door.

"Wait, where is he going?" Kaoru spurt out.

"Oh, uhm… To the doctors, for the large gash in his hand."

"Shouldn't we have gone with him?" Miyako asked.

"No!" he exclaimed. "I mean, ah he knows where it is."

"But aren't you two new here?" Momoko was puzzled.

"Yes, besides we have to get back to class. Come on."

The girls felt as if their was giant secret between them, they glared at each other then back at Gabriel as they started to walk back to school.


End file.
